


Belly of the Beast Part 1: The Out-of-Towners

by Dingoes8MyName



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angel Investigations | Team Angel, Gen, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingoes8MyName/pseuds/Dingoes8MyName
Summary: It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram and Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.Fred, Wesley, and Gunn discuss the potential fate of their Sunnydale friends while comprehending a move to Wolfram and Hart





	1. More than an Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> This work also appears on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/) and is being transferred here. I'm writing this story in the style of an alternate season 5 of Angel that includes the BtVS characters. The story is broken into episodic chapters, which are then broken down into bite-size scenes (or parts). I currently have 3 completed episodes/chapters written I am gradually transferring here. I will definitely be posting all 3 completed chapters here, but I'm debating whether or not to continue writing the story. All that being said, if you enjoy this story please give it some kudos so I can gauge how quickly I should upload new parts (and decide whether or not to keep writing the story after I post what I already have). 
> 
> I welcome constructive criticism. My only request with that is you give me something other than "I didn't like it" or "This sucked." Let me know what you didn't like and what would improve things, please. Otherwise it stops being constructive and just bums me out.

The lobby of the Hyperion Hotel is low-lit in the early evening. It's a wide, open space with high ceilings. The floor is tiled black with a swirling red pattern. Two ascending staircases face one another on either side of the entrance. Nestled in a corner between one of these staircases and the wall is a small seating area. Fred Burkle, a young woman in her twenties, sits in a green-cushioned high-backed chair, a laptop computer sitting open on her knees. She's wearing a white hooded sweatshirt over a pale blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. White socks cover her feet. Her sneakers sit beside her on the floor. Her mousy brown hair is long, half of it pulled back out of her face. A pair of oval-framed glasses sits perched on her nose. Fred peers over the top of her laptop screen. Her voice is quiet and sweet.

"Anything?"

Across from her a man sits in a matching chair, holding an open newspaper in front of his face. He lowers the paper, his eyes still scanning it behind thin-rimmed glasses. This is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, a clean-cut man in his thirties. He's wearing a thick red sweater over black trousers with light brown loafers on his feet. He furrows his brow, eyes still on the paper. He speaks with a smooth British accent.

"No, not really. More of the same. Though, apparently the earthquake that destroyed Sunnydale was quite record-breaking."

Fred lowers her gaze and shrugs her slender shoulders.

"That's because it was one of those pesky supernatural earthquakes triggered by some big apocalyptic battle over an evil mouth of hell."

Wesley looks at her, a very slight frown forming on his lips. She has a point. He lowers the paper and begins to fold it in his lap.

"Anything on your end?"

Fred reads the laptop screen as she talks, summarizing.

"Most of the residents were evacuated, but they're looking for some people who are missing. I guess they're digging through rubble and stuff."

Fred bows her head, hands freezing on the keyboard and touchpad mouse as the meaning of the words sinks in. There is a palpable pause between them. Wesley speaks softly to her in an effort to be comforting.

"We don't know anything for certain yet."

Fred smiles weakly.

"Yeah. That's kind of the problem."

A dark-skinned man in his twenties comes down the staircase across from the sitting area. He's carrying a large cardboard box. This is Charles Gunn. He's wearing a denim jacket over a gray hooded sweatshirt and a black t-shirt, faded jeans, and battered sneakers. He calls loudly to anyone in earshot as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. His voice is strong, his tone naturally commanding.

"You know this whole movin' out thing'd go a lot smoother if I wasn't packin' up the whole place myself."

He sets the box down on the floor and walks over to where Fred and Wesley are sitting. Wesley turns his head to look at him, deciding how to convey the delicate situation.

"Fred and I were just discussing Sunnydale."

Gunn steps up into the sitting area.

"Any news yet? And I'm talkin' REAL news, none of this earthquake crap they been spinnin' on TV."

Fred's gaze is on her hands at the keyboard. Wesley looks from her to Gunn.

"They're, erm, looking through the rubble… for the missing."

Gunn frowns. Well, that can't be good.

"Oh."

He looks from Wesley to Fred, sensing the heavy mood he walked into. He forces a smile.

"Hey, no news is good news, then, right? No use worryin' if there's nothin' to worry about."

Fred gives him an appreciative look, but her voice is quiet.

"It has been six days. You'd think we would've heard something by now. From somebody. ANYBODY."

"It's been six days?" Gunn asks. "Damn."

Wesley gives him a pointed look. Gunn shifts uncomfortably.

"Hey, that don't mean anything, right? The things I heard about Buffy and her crew? Take more than an earthquake to get rid of 'em."

Fred raises her eyebrows at him.

"Like the destruction of their entire hometown while they're still in it?"

Gunn and Wesley exchange glances. Nothing gets by Fred, does it? Gunn looks at her.

"Hey, whatever happens, we'll roll with it. 'S what we do."

Fred shuts her laptop.

"It's not US I'm worried about."

They're all quiet for a moment. Gunn is the first to speak again.

"You hear from the boss man today?"

"I think he's still sleeping," Fred says.

"Kinda late for him, isn't it?" Gunn asks.

"Yes, well, that's only one of many concerns," Wesley replies.

Gunn flops down in a chair between Wesley and Fred.

"Yeah, no word from Sunnydale, that's gotta be rough. His head's probably spinnin'."

Wesley shakes his head.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"You mean Wolfram and Hart," Fred says.

Gunn rolls his eyes.

"You guys still hung up on this?"

Wesley looks at him in surprise.

"You're not?"

Gunn leans forward with a sigh.

"Angel made a call. Yeah, it's a little out there, but he's gotta have his reasons."

"None of which he shared with us before making this very rash decision," Wesley insists.

Gunn shrugs.

"Probably had his reasons for that too."

"What kind of reasons?" Fred asks.

Gunn thinks for a second.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a one-time-only offer, like if he walked out it was a no right there."

Wesley removes his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"And saying no to Wolfram and Hart would be a problem in what way, exactly?"

"Maybe they threatened him or something," Gunn says. "How the hell should I know?"

Fred leans forward, propping her chin in her hand.

"Wouldn't the fact that they threatened him, threatened US, be a good reason NOT to work with them?"

Wesley looks to Gunn, who doesn't answer right away.

"Hey, I don't have any more information than you two. I'm just rollin' with it, doin' my best to trust Angel and make the best of this situation."

Pondering that, Wesley nods slowly.

"I suppose that's the best any of us can do."

At the other end of the lobby two matching staircases mirror those in front of the entrance. Angel, a pale man appearing to be in his twenties, stands behind one of these staircases, out of site, listening. He's dressed all in black. He turns and walks away quietly, unnoticed.


	2. How You Welcome Out-of-Towners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Xander makes his way to Angel Investigation and is rudely interrupted.

The sky has just darkened over Los Angeles. The streets and buildings are lit up against the cool gray sky. Traffic is at its peak. Horns are honking and engines are idling. Xander Harris, a young man in his twenties, walks along a bustling city street. He wears a brown corduroy jacket over a casual green button-down shirt and baggy jeans. A simple black eyepatch covers his left eye. He mutters to himself, his voice light as he glances around at street signs and buildings.

"No, that's okay, Buff. You stay here with your stab wound and I'll go talk to your brooding ex-boyfriend, Angel."

He smirks and waves a hand. 

"Nah, Willow, you stay here with Dawn and your magic GPS. I know where I'm going. It's not like I'm gonna be wandering around Los Angeles like some lost--"

There's a growl and then Xander is tackled to the ground by a vampire. He shoves the thing off of him and manages to get clumsily to his feet. The vampire is a male about Xander's height, but lankier. He's in khaki shorts and a t-shirt despite the chill in the air. His face is contorted, the upper half of it angular ridges and bones. Xander swallows, trying to get into a fighting stance.

"Or I could get attacked by a vampire."

The vampire lunges at him and he cries out, dodging and ducking into an alley in the process. The vampire shoves him into a metal trash can and Xander grunts in pain. He catches a few blows to the back of his torso, but manages to throw the creature off him. The vampire growls and stumbles backward into the opposite wall. Xander looks around for something to use as a weapon.

"I know you probably hear this a lot, but this really isn't a good time."

The vampire laughs and it's half a growl.

"How sad for you."

It lunges again and Xander dodges, sending the vampire into the side of a dumpster. 

"Yeah, I thought you'd say something like that."

He glances around frantically for something - anything. As the vampire comes at him Xander grabs a broken wooden broom handle from a garbage can. Before he can stake the thing it shoves him back into the brick wall of a building. He grimaces in pain. He raises the broom handle and the vampire grabs his hand and twists. Xander cries out and drops the weapon. He sees a quick movement from above and behind the vampire. Angel's voice comes out of the darkness. The tone is calm, confident, and just a little cocky.

"This is how you welcome out-of-towners?"

Angel pulls the vampire off Xander and tosses it down the alley. 

"That's the kind of bad PR this city doesn't need."

Angel exchanges blows with the vampire, getting the better of it. Xander picks up the broom handle, runs up, and stakes the vampire while its back is turned. It crumbles to dust and leaves Xander face-to-face with Angel, who straightens. When he speaks there's a mixture of surprise and relief in his voice.

"Xander. You're alright."

Xander tries to straighten and grimaces. He tries to keep his tone light, but there's an audible strain.

"Oh, yeah. Might have some internal bleeding, a bruised rib or two. But, sure. I guess 'alright' is a good way to put it."

Angel takes a step forward and stops, goes to say something and stops. He's uncertain how to express the genuine relief he's feeling. There's an awkward, quiet moment between them before Angel gives a thin smile.

"It's good to see you."

Xander gives a weak smile back. He understands.

"Yeah."

Xander and Angel walk down the street side by side. Angel is visibly antsy, glancing over at Xander and then looking away, shoving his hands in his pockets then taking them out again, raking his fingers through his hair. He can't help himself.

"So, the battle. Was it… Did anyone else make it?"

Xander nods and answers immediately.

"Buffy's okay. Well, she got stabbed, but--"

Alarmed, Angel stops and turns to him, gripping his shoulder.

"Wait, she got STABBED?"

Xander winces.

"Ah! Hey, I already got man-handled by one vampire tonight. Pretty much fulfills my quota."

Angel lets go and drops his gaze.

"Sorry."

They keep walking. 

"But, she's okay," Angel says.

Xander looks over at him, softening.

"Yeah. She closed the hellmouth. Saved the world. Wiped out our hometown in the process, but it's not like Sunnydale was doing the world any favors by existing anyway."

Xander looks over at Angel uncertainly, not sure he should be the one to deliver this news or if Angel's even the right person to deliver it to.

"We did… lose people."

Angel looks over at him, brow furrowing.

"Who?"

Xander keeps his gaze on the ground as he speaks, all humor gone from his tone and demeanor.

"Spike. He, uh, he died to save us. Buffy, she saw the whole thing."

Angel is somber for a moment and doesn't speak. Xander continues, his voice quiet and strained.

"A few potential slayers you never met. Anya."

Angel looks up sharply, surprised, and then pained. He knows all too well how it feels to learn the woman you love is dead.

"I'm sorry."

Xander looks over at him and they walk silently for a moment.

"She died saving somebody," Xander says. "I think she'd be okay with that."

They continue walking down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.


	3. Big Ol' Stab Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Buffy and Willow discuss the logistics of stab wounds and magic.

In a small motel room, two side tables sit on either side of a queen-size bed with its head against the right wall. Across from the bed a small television set sits on top of a small dresser. Buffy Summers, a thin blond woman in her twenties, is lying in bed holding up the hem of her white t-shirt. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Willow, a young redheaded woman of the same age, sits on the edge of the bed. She's wearing a red knit sweater over a flowing patterned skirt. Willow dabs a bleeding wound on Buffy's stomach with cotton soaked in peroxide. Buffy winces and frowns. Willow gives her an apologetic look.

"Sorry. Pain is… kind of unavoidable when you… have a big ol' stab wound."

Buffy pouts. 

"Is it really that bad?"

Willow smiles weakly.

"Well, ya did get sort of… skewered. That kind of thing… tends to be pretty bad, Buffy."

Buffy looks uneasy as Willow continues to dress the wound.

"But, yay for speedy slayer healing!" Willow says. "You're already healing. Just, not very fast."

Buffy sighs, eager to change the subject.

"Better than the alternative, I guess. How are the others? Rona? Robin?"

"They're fine," Willow says. "I mean, they're all hospitalized and stuff, but they're, you know, doing okay. Faith's over there now. Or, she was heading there last time she checked in with Kennedy."

Buffy nods.

"Good. It's good that someone's there. How's Dawn?"

Willow studies Buffy, wondering about all the questions, and answers cautiously.

"Fine. Kennedy's keeping an eye on her."

"Xander?"

Willow falters slightly.

"He's… not so fine. But, he's trying to be. He's keeping busy."

Buffy smiles sadly.

"Explains why he offered to go find Angel."

"Can you blame him? Losing Anya like that? So… sudden… He didn't even get to say goodbye."

Buffy frowns, reliving a bit of her past and hearing Willow doing the same.

"I know the feeling," Buffy says.

Willow puts the soiled cotton aside and grabs some fresh cotton. Buffy observes Willow, all-business – or, trying to be.

"What about you?" Buffy asks. "How're YOU doing?"

Willow chuckles nervously.

"Me? I'm doing fine."

Buffy gives her a doubtful look and Willow wrinkles her brows.

"What? You… you don't think I am? Fine?"

Buffy shrugs.

"I think you're working really hard to take care of everybody," she says. "Which is great. More than great. It's much appreciated."

Willow looks at Buffy flatly.

"I'm feeling a 'but' comin' on."

Buffy smirks.

"BUT… I'm worried. That spell you did with the scythe? That was pretty major, Will."

"Well, yeah," Willow agrees. "But, it worked. I DO know what I'm doing when it comes to the magicks, Buffy."

Buffy winces slightly as Willow gently dabs at the wound.

"I know you do," Buffy says. "That's not what I… That's not even a question."

She shakes her head, brows creased as she tries to find the right words.

"But, magic like that… a spell that big…" Buffy continues. "I know it can take a lot out of you."

Buffy puts a hand on one of Willow's hands, momentarily halting the dressing process. Willow looks up at her, surprised, and Buffy looks at her seriously.

"Don't forget to take care of YOURSELF while you're taking care of everybody else," she says.

Willow smiles.

"I won't."

Buffy pulls her hand back and rests against the wall.

"I just want to make sure you're okay," she says. "I NEED you to be okay because I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, I'm not goin' anywhere," Willow says. "That spell, it wasn't like the other big mojo magic I've done. I mean, it was, but it was… different. You know?"

Buffy blinks at her.

"You lost me at 'spell.'"

Willow sets aside the cotton and grabs a gauze bandage, placing it carefully on the wound, while she speaks thoughtfully.

"It was like… I don't know… like I was tapping into something… old and pure. It wasn't dark o-or invasive. It was… light and good, and it felt natural and right. Like it's something I was… always supposed to connect with."

Buffy listens intently as Willow finishes taping down the bandage. Willow leans forward, dropping her voice as if she's confiding a secret.

"When the spell was over… yeah, I felt tired, but I also felt… light, and rejuvenated in a way."

Buffy considers this carefully.

"Have you done any magic since?" she asks. "I don't just mean big stuff, but, like, little stuff?"

Willow shrugs.

"Just the usual protection spells."

She looks at Buffy sharply, a thought occurring to her.

"Why?" she asks.

Buffy's about to say something when a knock on the door distracts them both.

"Come in," Buffy calls.

A petite, dark-haired woman, Kennedy, cracks open the door and looks into the room. Her voice is small and tense. 

"Hey."

Willow stands, not liking Kennedy's look and tone.

"Kennedy, what's wrong?"

Kennedy swallows and glances at Buffy.

"It's Dawn… I can't find her."

Buffy straightens.

"What?"

She winces and grabs her side.

"Oww."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.


	4. Monster. Sounds About Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram and Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Dawn reflects on recent events while making new friends.

Sixteen-year-old Dawn is sitting on a bench. She's plain, but pretty. Her mousy hair is long and unbrushed. Her face has the gray pallor of someone who hasn't slept well in days. She wears a denim jacket over a pale green shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. She watches people come and go. Her mood is somber. Eric, a young man in jeans and a yellow hooded sweatshirt sits down next to her. He could be anywhere from seventeen to twenty-five, by his appearance. He's pale with soft features and sandy blond hair that frames his face in messy ringlets.

"People watching, huh? I used to do that, before I got cable."

Dawn rolls her eyes, annoyed.

"Where I'm from, you ask before you just sit down next to somebody."

She looks over and realizes the guy's not bad-looking. He smiles.

"Out of towner. That makes sense."

Dawn frowns.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugs.

"Tourists like to people-watch. Gets boring if you're a local."

Dawn looks down at her hands in her lap.

"Oh. Great. I'm touristy."

The boy nudges her gently with his elbow.

"Hey, that's not a bad thing. You're already more interesting than most of the girls I'd generally meet."

"Yeah, right. You don't even know me."

"I know you're not from HERE. That's interesting."

Dawn doesn't reply. He smiles.

"I'm Eric."

"Dawn."

"There. Now I know something about you."

Dawn smiles, allowing herself to feel a bit flattered.

"So, where are you from?" he asks.

Dawn's smile fades.

"Sunnydale. Or, I was."

Eric's eyes widen in surprise.

"Sunnydale? The place that just got destroyed by that monster earthquake?"

Dawn looks down at the ground, her thoughts drifting.

"Yeah," Dawn says. "Monster. Sounds about right."

"That's crazy," Eric says. "I mean, you made it out of Sunnydale alive. Even before the earthquake that place had a reputation."

Dawn looks at him curiously.

"A reputation?"

"Yeah. You know, murders, disappearances, that kind of thing."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess it was a pretty tough town."

"Not anymore," Eric says.

Dawn looks over at him, brows creased. That was kind of insensitive to say, wasn't it? Eric shifts to face her better.

"Hey, do you want to go grab a coffee or something?"

Dawn hesitates. Eric smiles.

"There's a place a couple blocks down that makes great mochaccinos. Not that I drink them. Just black coffee like tough guys drink in movies."

Dawn chuckles and considers it. Normally she'd say no, but she could use a little attention with a cute guy.

"Sure. Okay."

He stands and holds out a hand. She takes his hand and stands up. She wrinkles her brows.

"Wow. Cold hands."

He grins. 

"I guess you'll have to warm them up."

Dawn blushes and they start to walk down the street. The sky is inky violet and the city lights shine brightly.

"So, did you grow up here?" she asks.

"Sort of," he replies.

Dawn gives him a look.

"How do you 'sort of' grow up somewhere?"

Eric pauses for a moment.

"I was originally born in Wisconsin, but I've spent most of my life here."

Dawn nods.

"I used to live here, but I mostly grew up in Sunnydale."

Dawn is uneasy as she holds his hand, but isn't sure what's troubling her. Then she catches her reflection in a store window - just hers. Dawn stops walking and drops his hand, instantly nervous.

"You know, it's a little late for coffee. I probably shouldn't… do the coffee thing… right now… with you."

Eric frowns and goes to say something. His gaze ticks behind her and he realizes he casts no reflection in the window behind her. He smiles.

"Ah, I should've known."

Dawn backs away. There's an audible quake in her voice.

"Known? Known what? Caffeine keeps me awake, that's all."

Eric steps toward her.

"You grew up on a hellmouth. I should've guessed you've met a few vampires."

His face changes, contorting into its demonic form: pronounced brow ridges over beady yellow eyes and sharp cheek bones. Dawn screams and turns to run. Eric tackles her and they wrestle on the ground. Eric turns her onto her back, pinning her easily.

"Don't worry. It'll be over quick. Or maybe not at all. I haven't made up my mind yet."

He runs a hand down her cheek and she recoils.

"Wait! Before you… do the whole drain me dry thing, I should probably tell you who my sister is."

Eric growls and Dawn squeezes her eyes shut.

"I don't care," he says.

Dawn screams and struggles as he sinks his teeth into her neck. The vampire stops abruptly, a stake through his heart. Gunn's voice drifts down to them.

"Gotta say, your game? Needs a little work."

The vampire turns to dust and Dawn looks up at Gunn. He smiles.

"He got that wining and dining thing all wrong."

He holds out a hand and helps Dawn to her feet.

"Um, thanks," she says.

She touches her neck and he moves her hair to look at the bite. He wrinkles his nose and sucks air through his teeth.

"Ooh, that's nasty."

"It could've been worse," she says. "And… ow."

"Come on," Gunn says. "We gotta get you patched up."

They start walking.

"Not that I'm not super grateful and everything," Dawn says, "but I've had really bad luck with getting kidnapped by strangers."

Gunn nods.

"Yeah, I saw that. Name's Gunn."

"Gun? That's your NAME?" Dawn asks.

"Charles Gunn. G-U-N-N."

"Oh," she says. "That makes sense. I'm Dawn."

"As in sunrise? Cool. I like it."

Dawn rolls her eyes, but smiles a bit.

"As in Summers."

Gunn stops and looks at her.

"Wait, Summers? As in BUFFY Summers?"

Dawn looks at Gunn uncertainly.

"You know Buffy?"

Gunn smiles.

"She's a friend of a friend, who's gonna be real glad to see a Summers in town."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.


	5. Shaky Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> As Fred and Wesley wonder what could have become of their friends in Sunnydale, they finally get some answers.

In the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel, Fred is sitting on a red couch against the wall across from the desk. Her laptop is open in her lap. She takes off her glasses and sighs, rubbing her temples. Wesley comes in from a door behind the far staircase. He's holding two steaming mugs of coffee. His steps falter slightly and he frowns as he observes Fred's body language.

"Fred? Are you alright?" he asks.

Fred smiles at him.

"Yeah. Just getting a little headachy from staring at this thing all day."

She shuts her laptop and sets it beside her on the floor. Wesley hands her a cup of coffee.

"Perhaps it's time to take a break," he suggests.

Fred takes the mug gratefully and nods.

"It might be a good idea."

Wesley sits down beside her and sips his own coffee. Fred shakes her head.

"I just feel like I should be DOING something. Except there's really nothing to do."

Wesley nods. 

"I understand completely."

Fred takes a sip of coffee, staring off thoughtfully.

"What if… Wesley, what if none of them made it? What if they're all…?"

Wesley goes to interrupt when the entry door opens and Angel walks in with Xander a few paces behind him.

"Guys," Angel says. "I have some news. About Sunnydale. The battle."

Fred and Wesley stand up and they all meet in the middle of the lobby. Wesley's gaze ticks to Xander and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Xander," Wesley says. "Oh, thank God."

Xander holds up his hand to wave, feeling awkward about being the center of attention.

"Hey, Wes. Good to see ya."

Smiling broadly, Fred runs up and hugs Xander tightly. He winces, pain shooting through his ribs.

"Pain! In a little bit of pain, here."

Fred pulls back, cringing.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just, you're here, alive and everything."

"Yes," Xander agrees. "I, too, am glad I'm alive."

"We've all been… worried," Wesley explains. "With Sunnydale all over the news, we had no idea what had become of you."

"The hellmouth's closed," Angel says. "Most of them made it out. Buffy, Willow."

Fred frowns, reading into the tail end of the sentence.

"MOST of them?"

Angel glances at Xander then looks back at Wesley and Fred.

"Spike and Anya, some of the potential slayers… They didn't make it."

Fred's hands go to her mouth in alarm. Wesley gives a deep sigh.

"Oh, dear."

Xander slumps down in a chair. Fred goes over to him, concerned.

"Xander, are you alright?"

As soon as she says it, she knows it was a dumb question, but Xander gives a genuine reply.

"I got a nice greeting from a vampire on the way over here," he says. 

Wesley and Fred glance uncertainly at Angel. Xander is quick to clarify.

"ANOTHER more unpleasant vampire who had a lot of fun trying to make me into a bloody pulp of a Xander he could drink up with a crazy straw."

Fred frowns.

"Ohh. We have some first aid stuff. Do you think you can hobble over to one of these cozy rooms? One of the ones with a comfy bed and running water in it?"

Xander smiles appreciatively. 

"I think I can manage, yeah."

Fred helps Xander to his feet.

"I'm not a doctor or anything," she says, "but I should be able to patch you up alright."

"Ah, words that inspire shaky confidence from the guy about to be patched up," Xander says.

Angel and Wesley watch them head down a hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.


	6. We Got This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Willow gets a surprise visit from some welcome guests.

Willow's motel room is small and sparse like Buffy's, but it's more cluttered, bags and clothes strewn here and there. She frantically digs through drawers and bags as she mutters to herself.

"I could do a locator spell, if I… actually had a spell or… any supplies."

She finds a candle and examines it.

"Oh. Great. I can… fill the room with the smell of… citrusy vanilla."

She wrinkles her nose.

"Which… might be kinda… icky."

She sets the candle aside on the dresser. As she goes to look through a bag the door opens and she turns. Dawn pokes her head into the room.

"Buffy?"

Willow hurries toward her, relieved.

"Dawn!"

Dawn steps in and Willow pulls her into a hug.

"We were so worried! Buffy and Kennedy are… are out looking for you."

"I'm sorry," Dawn says.

They pull away and Willow notices Dawn's neck, the blood.

"Oh my God, Dawn!"

Behind Dawn, Gunn lingers in the doorway.

"Yeah, she made a vamp on the way to the coffee place. He didn't like it too much."

Willow blinks at him in surprise and smiles.

"Gunn! Hi!"

Dawn looks between the two of them.

"You guys know each other?"

Gunn smiles.

"Willow helped us out in a big way a few months back."

Willow glances at Dawn then waves a hand at Gunn, not wanting him to explain.

"Oh, i-it was nothing. Really, don't mention it… At all."

Looking from Willow to Dawn, Gunn nods slowly in understanding. Dawn wrinkles her brows, curious. Willow is quick to change the subject.

"Xander. He… was on his way… well, to you guys. Ya didn't… happen to run into him, did ya?"

Gunn shakes his head.

"Nah, didn't see him."

Willow sighs.

"O-okay. I should… try to track down Kennedy and Buffy. We should get that bite all bandaged up first, though, Dawnie."

"Gunn can do it," Dawn says.

There's a pause as Willow looks from Dawn to Gunn.

"He said he could," Dawn mutters.

"Yeah," Gunn says. "No sweat. Taken care of a few vampire bites in my day."

Willow nods uncertainly.

"Yeah. O-okay. There's, uh, first aid stuff in the bathroom. Under the sink." 

Willow grabs an embellished denim jacket off a chair and pulls it on. She turns and speaks to Gunn and Dawn as she moves toward the door.

"I… I should be back soon. You sure you two are gonna be okay here?"

"You do your thing," Gunn says. "We got this."

Willow smiles and gives a little wave as she heads out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.


	7. Not Really the Best Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Tensions rise as Buffy and Kennedy search for Dawn, Buffy still nursing a painful wound.

Buffy and Kennedy walk down a city street. Traffic around them is steady, but thin. City lights shine brightly against the dark sky. The two of them are tensely quiet. Buffy has put on a powder blue pea coat, buttoned closed. Black high-heel boots click along the sidewalk. Kennedy is wearing a brown leather jacket over an orange t-shirt and green khaki pants. Her sneakers are worn, despite appearing clean and new. Kennedy looks at Buffy. When she speaks her tone is light and confident.

"We'll find her. I'm sure she's just blowing off steam or something."

Buffy is looking around, eyes scanning the area for any sign of Dawn - or Xander, while she's at it. Her tone is soft, but firm and no-nonsense. She's all business.

"We don't know that."

Kennedy looks down at the ground as they walk, wanting to find the positivity in this situation. 

"Okay, well it's not like she's just some dumb kid," she says. "I mean, she survived a few apocalypses. I'm sure she's doing just fine on the streets of L.A."

Buffy stops and turns on her, not wanting to hear it and not having the patience to entertain it.

"Kennedy. Please, stop talking."

Kennedy frowns at Buffy's sharp tone, and her own voice rises defensively.

"Hey, it's not like I meant to lose her."

"But you DID!" Buffy snaps.

Kennedy straightens, taken aback. Buffy continues, panic creeping into her voice.

"I trusted you to keep her safe and now we don't know where she is," Buffy continues. "I swear if anything happens to her--"

"It won't," Kennedy says.

Buffy glares at her, then sighs, reminding herself Kennedy didn't mean for this to happen.

"Let's just find her."

As Buffy turns too quickly, she winces and clutches her side.

"Ah! Damn it!" 

Kennedy moves to support her, and Buffy holds her arm out to ward her off.

"I'm fine," Buffy insists.

"No," Kennedy says. "You're not."

Kennedy guides Buffy toward a bench. Buffy stumbles and a young, boyish looking man in a blue polo shirt and fitted jeans comes up on the other side to support her. This is Connor, now known as Connor Reilly.

"Woah, take it easy," he says.

Kennedy gives him a look - who the hell is this guy? - but she doesn't argue. Connor and Kennedy get Buffy over to the bench. Buffy sits carefully and forces an embarrassed chuckle.

"Thanks," Buffy says. "I, uh…"

"Got hurt?" Connor says. "Yeah, I got that."

With Buffy on the bench, Kennedy and Connor straighten.

"She probably shouldn't be up and about," Kennedy says.

Buffy glares at her.

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Kennedy sighs, sick of these digs.

"I told you I'd find her."

"Call me crazy, but since you're the one who lost her in the first place, thinking that's not really the best option."

Connor looks between Buffy and Kennedy, not sure what he just happened to stumble into.

"So, you're looking for someone."

"Yeah," Kennedy says. "A girl. She's, uh, about this tall, long brown hair."

She holds up a hand at what she estimates to be Dawn's height.

"That could be a lot of people," Connor says.

"Her name's Dawn," Buffy says. "She's my sister. I have to find her."

She goes to stand up and winces in pain.

"Ow!"

Connor helps her back onto the bench.

"I'll find her," Kennedy says. "I promise."

Buffy glares at her. Kennedy looks at Connor.

"Hey… Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Connor."

Kennedy waves a hand - it doesn't matter what his name is.

"Okay. Can you stay with my friend? Make sure she doesn't fall over?"

"Um, hello?" Buffy says. "SHE is sitting right here, and she doesn't need--"

She goes to stand up again to prove a point and grips her side, grimacing. Connor puts an arm around her. Buffy frowns, defeated, and her voice is small.

"…Help," Buffy mutters.

Kennedy raises a brow at Buffy as Connor helps her onto the bench. Buffy looks at Kennedy.

"Find her."

Kennedy nods and heads down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.


	8. Do-Dad's and Gizmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Xander and Fred share a quiet moment of bonding. A bit of Frander, maybe? Is that a thing? Someone tell me if that's a thing.

Xander sits, shirtless, on the edge of a double bed covered with a deep red comforter. The room is fairly spacious. The bed is tucked behind a wall on its right that juts into the room. A tall, mahogany dresser sits in the corner to the left of the bed. Fred stands beside Xander, wrapping a bandage around his lower rib cage.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't break anything," she says, "but there's definitely some bruising. You might wanna get yourself looked at. You know, by an actual doctor."

Xander smiles.

"I've gotten more beat up than this before. A little rest, possibly some pain medication. I'll be good as new."

He touches his eye patch.

"Well, almost."

Fred smiles at him.

"I don't know. I think there's something ruggedly handsome about a man with an eyepatch."

Xander chuckles.

"Ruggedly handsome. Two words never used to describe me, together or separately."

Fred glances over at him and gives a slight shrug. She finishes the bandaging.

"Okay. That should do it. You can put your shirt back on."

Xander gives a curt nod.

"Thanks."

Fred stands up and turns to put various items back into the first aid kit sitting on the end table next to Xander by the bed. Xander carefully pulls his shirt back on.

"Seems like you know what you're doing. You do a lot of patching up around here?"

"A little, here and there," Fred says.

She carries the first aid kit around the corner of the jutting wall, which is where the bathroom door is cracked open. Pink wall tile is visible as Fred slips into the bathroom to put the first aid kit back in its cabinet above the toilet.

"I do some patching up myself," Xander says. "Except, mine's more of the 'repair a broken window' or 'put this table back together' variety."

Fred laughs as she comes back into the room, shutting off the bathroom light.

"Well, that's a useful skill," she says. "I like to build things sometimes. If I'm bored, or restless."

"Things like cabinets and chairs?"

Fred tucks her hands into her pockets, her eyes glancing thoughtfully toward the ceiling.

"More like contraptions and weapons."

Xander's mouth opens in surprise.

"Okay, that was not the answer I was expecting."

Fred smiles and looks down shyly.

"It's just a hobby I got into a while back. Tinkering and stuff."

Xander nods.

"Good. Tinkering is good. And weapons are helpful and necessary. I'm assuming contraptions are also good, but I'm not as familiar with that kind of thing."

Fred smiles, sitting down beside him on the bed with one leg tucked under her.

"Oh, 'contraption's' just a broad term I use for do-dads and gizmos."

She tucks a few loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"Like, once I made a clothes hanger out of some rope, a few sticks, and some hell hound hair… or, fur. I'm not sure what it's considered, technically."

Xander raises his eyebrows.

"Wow, that's, uh… resourceful."

Fred looks down at her hands in her lap and smiles awkwardly.

"I didn't have much to work with."

She looks up at him.

"I also made this catapult that launched an axe with precise accuracy."

"Also, not something I'd expect," Xander says. "But, very cool. Makes all my furniture repair seem dull by comparison."

A beat passes between them. Fred speaks quietly to Xander.

"I'm sorry. About what happened to Anya."

Xander frowns and looks down. Fred shrugs.

"I know it doesn't help, but…"

She stands and fidgets uncomfortably.

"If you need anything, if there's anything I can do…"

She trails off and Xander nods, smiling at her.

"You've already done plenty. And that ruggedly handsome thing? Major ego boost."

Fred smiles sadly at him.

"Thanks," he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.


	9. We'll See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Angel and Wesley disagree on where to go from here.

Wesley and Angel stand on either side of the desk in the lobby of the Hyperion, Wesley behind it and Angel in front of it. 

"That's a little… permanent, isn't it?" Wesley asks.

Angel leans forward, his hands resting on the desk.

"It's not like I'd be burning the place to the ground," Angel says. "Just sub-letting it to some friends for a while."

"I didn't mean the hotel," Wesley says. "I meant Wolfram and Hart."

Angel stares at him. Wesley sighs.

"While I'm sure you have your reasons for agreeing to take over the L.A. branch, I can't help but wonder if it might be…"

"Rash?" Angel asks.

A beat. The fact that Angel is repeating the word he said earlier isn't lost on Wesley.

"A mistake," Wesley finishes.

Angel frowns. Wesley comes around to Angel's side of the desk.

"I'm not opposed to handing the Hyperion over to Buffy," Wesley clarifies. "I AM worried about the idea of this move to Wolfram and Hart being permanent. Particularly when we don't know their motives."

Angel turns to face him.

"Or mine."

They stare at one another, each uncertain of how to proceed.

"We trust you," Wesley says.

Angel is doubtful, and annoyed.

"Sure," Angel says. "This conversation's just full of trust, Wes."

Wesley leans his elbow on the desk.

"Forgive me for failing to see the sense in aligning ourselves with the very evil we've been combatting!"

"That would be where the trust comes in," Angel says.

Wesley takes a breath and lets it out in a calming effort.

"I'm only suggesting that we shouldn't be so hasty to leave our humble home behind in favor of Wolfram and Hart simply because it's shiny and new."

"If I didn't think we'd be safe there I wouldn't have agreed," Angel says. "Besides, we wouldn't be leaving the Hyperion. We'd be lending it out."

"Yes, so you said," Wesley replies.

Angel studies him, hearing the doubt in his voice.

"This is the right move, Wes."

"We'll see," Wesley replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.


	10. Be the Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Willow gives Kennedy some welcome news, but not without a price.

Willow walks briskly down a city street. She glances around, not wanting to be too closely noticed. She mutters a quiet incantation under her breath.

"Aradia, Goddess of the lost. The path is murky, the woods are dense, darkness prevades. I beseech thee... bring the light!" 

A small glowing orb of light manifests in front of her and moves ahead on its own. She follows it, but feels uneasy being so out in the open.

"Deluminate," she mutters.

The light dims and grows smaller. After a moment she crashes into Kennedy, who was coming from the other direction. Kennedy pulls away, annoyed.

"Hey, watch where you're--"

She stops when she realizes it's Willow and is visibly relieved. Her voice softens considerably.

"Oh, Willow! I didn't see you."

She pulls Willow into a hug and Willow tentatively hugs her back.

"I screwed up, Will. I don't know what I'm gonna do," Kennedy says.

"Dawn's okay," Willow tells her.

Kennedy pulls away and looks at Willow, surprised but relieved.

"She is? Where is she?"

"She's back in Buffy's room. Gunn, one of Angel's friends, is with her."

Kennedy sighs and runs her hands through her hair.

"Good. Great. Maybe now Buffy won't murder me. Where the hell was she?"

"Uh… out. Walking, I think. She was going to get coffee."

Willow is studying Kennedy uneasily, disturbed by her flip attitude.

"What happened?"

Kennedy shrugs.

"She's a kid. She took off."

Willow frowns, angry at the non-explanation.

"She TOOK OFF?" Willow asks. "What do you mean she took off? You were supposed to be watching her."

Kennedy glares at Willow.

"I was. But it's not like she's a little kid, you know? I shouldn't have to literally be staring at her every second."

"She was attacked! By a vampire!" Willow says.

Kennedy's eyes widen.

"Oh my god. Is she alright?"

"She's fine, but that's not the point."

Kennedy folds her arms across her chest.

"What, so it's my fault?"

Willow sighs, frustrated.

"I'm not saying that."

"Really? 'Cause that's what it sounds like on my end."

Kennedy starts to walk away. Willow turns to go after her.

"I'm not saying you… you meant for this to happen--"

Kennedy whirls on her, furious.

"Of course I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Willow stops and tries again, realizing she's being a little harsh.

"It's just… You need to be more careful, you know? Dawn's a tough cookie. She's been through a lot, but… she IS still a kid. You can't just expect her to… to be responsible. You… kind of have to be the grown up."

Kennedy's jaw tightens.

"Now I need to grow up?"

Willow frowns, defensive.

"What? No. Kennedy--"

Kennedy throws up her hands.

"No. It's cool. I got it loud and clear."

She brushes past Willow and Willow hurries to catch up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.


	11. I'm Guessing You're Not a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Buffy and Connor try to figure out what happened to Dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gather 'round, gentle readers...
> 
> That was just to get your attention because this is not the same note I typically attach. 
> 
> I'm not sure how many people are reading this and eagerly awaiting more chapters. I do see hits and kudos happening, so I'm operating as if people are reading along as I post new chapters (Yay, if that's the case).
> 
> I've been doing my best to post one or two chapters a night (depending on how long they are and where I feel is a good spot to "pause" if you're reading along). I'm going to be away for the New Year weekend, so I won't be updating for a few days. Because of that I'll be posting at least two chapters tonight. I will try to post all four, but I may run out of time before sleep takes hold. I will be back to updating regularly in a few days! So if you're following along, don't panic! Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.

Connor sits next to Buffy on the bench. Her eyes scan the area, alert and searching.

"How old is she?" Connor asks.

Buffy's gaze ticks swiftly over to him. She only half heard what he said.

"What?"

"Your sister," he says. "Dawn? How old is she?"

Buffy looks down at her hands in her lap, feeling useless.

"Sixteen."

Connor nods.

"Did she get lost, or…?"

Buffy sighs.

"I don't know."

She goes back to searching the area as much as she can from where she sits.

"Do you have a picture?" he asks.

Buffy eyes him uncertainly. What's this kid want a picture of Dawn for? Connor shrugs.

"I can't really help you look for her if I don't know what she looks like."

Buffy gives a small smile.

"Right. Sorry. Just a little… over-protective, I guess."

Connor smiles.

"I have a little sister too. Believe me, I get it."

Buffy smiles warmly in surprise.

"Really? How old?"

"Fourteen."

Buffy wrinkles her nose.

"Yeesh. Sorry. That's a tough age."

Connor raises his brows at her, his tone sarcastic.

"Yeah, and sixteen sounds like a breeze."

Buffy nods.

"I see your point."

She reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a small wallet, wincing. Connor studies her as she opens the wallet and pulls out a small school photo.

"This is her."

Buffy hands the photo to Connor and he examines it.

"She's pretty."

Buffy gives a teasing frown and takes the photo back.

"Okay, can you not oogle my sister? It's kind of creepy."

Connor is matter of fact and unapologetic. 

"Just being honest."

As Buffy goes to tuck the wallet back into her pocket she stops, clenching her teeth. Connor's eyes go to her torso.

"You're bleeding."

Buffy looks at him, alarmed.

"What?"

She looks down to see blood seeping through her shirt beneath her coat, which is askew. 

"Oh. That," she mutters. 

"Let me take a look," Connor says.

Buffy stares at him, hesitating.

"I'm guessing you're not a doctor."

"No, but you don't really have a lot of options. I can look at it and see what I can do, or you can keep bleeding through your sweater. Up to you."

Buffy considers it, glances around, and sighs, defeated.

"Okay."

She shrugs out of her coat and gingerly lifts up the hem of her beige knit sweater and the t-shirt underneath, revealing a blood-soaked bandage. 

"When's the last time you changed this?" Connor asks.

Buffy looks at him glumly.

"Not very long," she says.

Connor frowns.

"Have you been to the hospital? Seen a doctor?"

Buffy shakes her head.

"The how of this happening is kind of a complicated story. Besides my insurance is of the non-variety, which makes hospital visits a luxury I can't afford right now."

Connor listens closely with his gaze still on the bandage.

"You might wanna re-think that," Connor says.

Before Buffy can reply she sees Kennedy and Willow approaching and quickly covers up her wound. Kennedy stops in front of the bench.

"Dawn's okay. She's back at your room."

Buffy is visibly relieved.

"Thank God."

Willow jogs up beside Kennedy, slightly winded.

"She's alone?" Buffy asks.

"No," Willow says. "Gunn's with her."

Buffy blinks. Did she hear that right?

"Gunn? The vam…"

She glances at Connor and rethinks her phrasing.

"Uh… the guy who was formerly… into keeping the streets clean of… uh, that pesky night time riff-raff we're always worried about?"

Willow nods, getting it.

"Yeah. He… uh… made sure Dawn didn't get… whisked away by one of the nocturnal crowd."

Buffy's eyes widen.

"Oh God."

"Don't worry," Kennedy says. "She's fine."

Buffy ignores her and gets gingerly to her feet. Connor stands to help her. Willow frowns, watching her move.

"Buffy…"

She hurries to help her.

"I'm okay, Will."

"No, not really," Connor says.

Buffy glares at him.

"You wanna tell them about all that blood or should I?" he asks.

Kennedy and Willow frown at Buffy. 

"How bad is it?" Kennedy asks.

Buffy hesitates and Willow replies.

"Bad."

Kennedy goes to support Buffy on the other side. Buffy doesn't argue.

"Come on," Kennedy says. "Let's get back to your room. Patch you up, check on Dawn."

"Has anyone heard from Xander?" Buffy asks.

"No," Willow says. "Gunn said he… hasn't seen him."

"Okay. Willow, you should head over to the Hyperion. See if he made it. God, I hope he made it."

Willow nods.

"Yeah. O-okay."

"I can take you," Connor says. "I think I know the place. Big, old Hollywood hotel?"

"Yeah," Willow says. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to."

"You shouldn't go alone," Kennedy says.

"She's right," Connor agrees. "This city's a scary place at night."

They all look at him and then at each other, wondering how much he knows.

"Yeah, okay," Willow says. "You two should go. We'll… go find Xander."

Willow and Kennedy share a pained look before the two pairs go their separate ways.


	12. That Inspires Confidence...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Buffy and Kennedy make their way to Dawn and Gunn, with Buffy being a but worse for wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in chapter 11, I'll be away for the weekend and will be back to posting regularly in a few days. Until then, here's chapter 12.
> 
> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.

In Willow's motel room, Dawn sits across from Gunn at a small, square table against the wall. A bag of bite-size pretzels sits off to the side of the table between the two of them. Dawn stares at Gunn, eyes narrow. He stares back stone-faced. Finally, Dawn sits back in her chair. Her tone is cool and a little arrogantly confident. 

"I don't believe you."

Gunn raises an eyebrow, amused.

"You sure about that?"

Dawn considers for a moment, then reaches into the bag beside her and pulls out two pretzels. 

"I call."

She tosses the pretzels into the middle of the table. The two of them are each holding a fan of playing cards. Gunn smiles.

"Ooh, damn. Alright, alright. Let's see what you're workin' with."

"You first," Dawn says.

Gunn shrugs.

"Alright."

He lays his cards face-up on the table. He's at ease, genuinely enjoying himself. Dawn tilts her head, studying the cards.

"Is that a good hand?"

Gunn chuckles.

"What do YOU think?"

Dawn frowns.

"Well, all the numbers are in order, but they're not the same suite."

Gunn nods.

"That's correct. What's that called?"

Dawn thinks.

"Uh…Is that a flush?"

Gunn sucks air through his teeth.

"Ooh! Close, but not quite. Toss in another pretzel."

Dawn makes a face.

"No way!"

"It's tax for the learning curve."

"That's not fair. YOU don't have a learning curve tax."

"'Cause I already learned how this game works."

"You're just mad because I'm winning more hands than you."

"Hey, it's called beginner's luck."

Dawn lays her cards out on the table.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my four threes beat your… whatever that's called."

Gunn sighs.

"Damn it!"

The door opens and Kennedy comes in supporting Buffy. Dawn's smile drops when she sees them.

"Buffy?"

She stands and Gunn quickly does the same. Kennedy kicks the door closed with her foot.

"Woah," Gunn says. "You ain't lookin' so good."

Buffy looks over at him sharply. He holds up his hands.

"No offense. I mean, you fine and all, but you also look like you might fall over."

Kennedy helps Buffy sit down on the bed and Dawn rushes over, concerned.

"Buffy, you're bleeding."

Buffy tries to smile reassuringly, but she's also annoyed.

"It's okay, Dawn. I just overdid it a little."

"The hell were you overdoin'?" Gunn asks.

Buffy gives him an unamused look. Kennedy crouches down in front of Buffy to unbutton her coat and examine the stain on her shirt.

"That doesn't look good."

Gunn ducks into the bathroom. Buffy looks away guiltily.

"I just need to bandage it again," Buffy says.

Kennedy looks at her doubtfully. Her reply is sarcastic.

"Yeah, okay."

Gunn returns with the first aid kit and sets it on the bed.

"You need any help in this department, or should I give you some privacy?"

Buffy looks from him to Dawn, her gaze lingering on the bandaged bite on her sister's throat.

"We should probably do something for dinner," Buffy says.

She looks at Gunn.

"Think you can take Dawn around, show her what places have the best take out and what places to avoid? Find somewhere safe to eat?"

Gunn gives a small smile, picking up on the protective big sister vibe.

"Sure thing."

He nods to Dawn.

"Come on. I got a list of good take out places…"

He taps his temple.

"Right up here."

Dawn rolls her eyes.

"Oh, great. That inspires confidence."

She looks over at her sister worriedly. Buffy smiles.

"I'll be fine, Dawn. Really. Go."

Dawn fidgets uncomfortably.

"Yeah… Okay."

She smiles awkwardly at Gunn and grabs her coat off the back of a chair.


	13. The Whole Trust Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Willow and Connor arrive at the Hyperion and find themselves in the middle of a heated discussion about Wolfram & Hart.

Fred and Xander come down the back stairs into the lobby as Angel and Wesley are talking heatedly by the desk.

"'We'll see?'" Angel says. "What the hell does THAT mean?"

"It means just that," Wesley replies. "We'll see what happens."

Angel rolls his eyes, exasperated. 

"See, this is the kind of thing I'm talking about, Wes."

Wesley frowns at him.

"What kind of thing?"

Angel throws up a hand, letting it drop to his side.

"The whole trust thing. When did you stop trusting me?"

Wesley straightens, calmly defensive.

"Perhaps it was when you started keeping secrets."

A beat passes between them. Xander and Fred stand awkwardly near the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh… Excuse me," Xander says.

Angel and Wesley turn to look at him. Xander waves awkwardly.

"I'd say 'sorry for interrupting,' but that didn't sound like a conversation either one of you wanted to be having. Besides, interrupting is less rude than eavesdropping in my book."

Fred looks at Xander.

"Y'know, I never understood that expression. 'In my book.' Like everybody carries a little book around in their pocket, keeping track of all these little tid-bits of information."

Everybody stares at Fred and she smiles, embarrassed.

"Right. Not the point. Sorry," she says.

"What exactly are we interrupting?" Xander asks.

Angel and Wesley look at each other, suddenly on the same side again.

"Uh… How much of that did you hear?" Wesley asks.

"Enough to know that you're having trust issues and Angel's keeping secrets," Xander says.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs.

"Pretty much sounds like a normal Tuesday night."

They all exchange awkward glances, the bit of truth behind Xander's quip not lost on them. Xander looks at Angel firmly.

"Something you wanna share?" he asks.

Angel opens his mouth, but doesn't say anything. He's not sure he WANTS to say anything, not to Xander. Wesley sighs, through with all the secrecy.

"Angel Investigations is, um… changing locations," he says. "We're moving… to Wolfram and Hart."

Xander looks around, sensing he should be reacting to this news, but not sure what Wesley is talking about.

"What's Wolfram and Hart?"

"It's… kind of an evil law firm," Fred says.

"The law firm isn't evil," Angel says. "The people running it are."

Xander holds up a hand.

"Wait a minute, you're moving to an EVIL law firm?"

Xander looks panicked for a moment, glancing from Fred to Wesley.

"Oh, God. Is he evil again?"

He looks at Angel and backs away.

"You're Angelus, aren't you? Evil, soulless bloodsucker!"

Angel rolls his eyes.

"I'm not evil! Why does everyone always think I'm evil?"

"Oh, I don't know," Xander says. "Maybe it's because of all the times you've been evil!"

"He's not evil," Wesley says. 

"Then what's with the new evil digs?" Xander asks.

Angel sighs.

"The BUILDING isn't evil. The Senior Partners that run it are," he says. "We take the building, it gives us an advantage."

"What advantage, exactly?" Fred asks.

Angel looks at her, surprised, and frowns. He thought he could always count on Fred.

"Power. Resources. We can defeat them from the inside and they'll never see it coming."

"Or they'll SO see it coming 'cause it's their building," Xander says. "It's like poker. The house always wins."

"Xander does have a point," Wesley says.

Xander waves a hand at Wesley.

"Thank you!"

Angel rubs his head, irritated.

"I think we're getting off track, here."

"Are we?" Wesley asks.

Angel shoots him a look and walks over to Xander.

"The hotel… we're not exactly going to be using it much," Angel says. "With Sunnydale gone, I take it you guys could use a place to stay."

Fred and Wesley exchange glances. Xander looks at Angel in surprise.

"You wanna give this place… to US?" he asks. "As in…?"

"As in you, Buffy, Dawn, Willow… anyone else who needs it."

Xander exchanges looks with Wesley and Fred.

"Are you sure that's something you wanna do?" Xander asks. 

"Of course," Fred says.

Wesley looks at her and then at Xander.

"Yes, of course you all can stay here. As long as you need. Just, erm… keep a few spare rooms for us. In case Angel's 'belly of the beast' plan hits a snag."

Angel glares at Wesley. 

"Fine. Whatever," Angel says. "It'll still be ours, but you guys can, you know, use it… For a while."

He folds his arms over his chest. There's an awkward silence. Xander is about to say something when the door opens and Willow enters, looking around hesitantly. 

"Willow," Wesley says.

She enters, relieved she's in the right place.

"Oh! Good! We thought the Hyperion would be… well, on Hyperion, but you know what happens when you assume."

Willow sees Xander and beams.

"Xander!"

She hugs him and he smiles, returning the hug. Willow pulls away.

"We weren't sure if you… you know…"

"Made it here alive?" Xander finishes. "Yeah. I did."

Angel's gaze has found Connor, who entered the lobby behind Willow. No one else notices him until he closes the door. Everyone looks at him curiously. Angel is the only one to look surprised. Connor looks around at the lobby.

"Cool place," he says.

"Erm, thank you," Wesley says. "And, you are?"

"Oh!" Willow says. "Sorry. This is Connor. He, uh… helped me and Buffy earlier."

"Buffy?" Angel asks.

Willow smiles at him.

"Dawn, she… kinda went missing for a little while. Buffy went looking for her and she… overdid it a little. Anyway, Gunn found Dawn and Kennedy's with Buffy. Connor was nice enough to help me find you guys."

Fred looks at Connor curiously.

"How did you know this place was here?"

Angel watches, interested. Connor shrugs.

"I don't know, really. Heard about it, I guess."

"From who?" Angel asks.

His voice is a little loud and everyone stares at him. Connor looks at him sharply, guarded, and frowns.

"I don't remember."

Sensing tension, Xander speaks loudly to Willow to change the subject.

"Uh, Angel, Fred, and Wesley said we can crash here as long as we want while we're in town."

Willow looks around the room, surprised.

"Really? Wow. That's great and all, but… well, we don't wanna take up too much room. You know, if you guys… need it."

Angel looks to Fred and Wesley. They exchange glances, then look to him. He's on his own. Angel looks to Willow.

"We're moving," he says. "Not far. Bigger place, better resources."

"That's great!" Willow says. "Congratulations!"

"Easy, tiger," Xander says. "It's some evil law firm."

Willow glares at Angel.

"WHAT?"

"The BUILDING isn't evil!" Angel insists.

Willow approaches Angel.

"You're not talking about Wolfram and Hart."

Xander looks at Willow.

"Hey, how come you know about Wolfram and Hart? I didn't know about Wolfram and Hart!"

Angel glances at Connor as Willow waves a hand at Xander.

"They… mentioned it the last time I was here, in L.A." Willow says. 

She gives a pointed look at Angel.

"And, yes, it is VERY evil."

Fred clears her throat, her eyes on Connor.

"So, um, Connor, are you, like, a student, or do you possibly have a job? Do you maybe investigate things that are a little off the beaten path, or are you pretty much normal?"

Everybody looks to Fred and all eyes fall on Connor. He looks around at everybody.

"Hey, I'm just here because I didn't think it'd be safe for Willow to walk here alone. I don't need to get into whatever legal troubles you guys have going on."

"We don't have legal troubles," Angel says.

Connor holds up his hands.

"Whatever. I'm not judging. Just don't rope me into it, alright?"

He looks at Willow.

"Are you sticking around here?"

Willow looks from Connor to everyone else and back.

"Uh… Yeah."

Connor nods.

"Okay. I'm gonna head out, then, if you're all set."

He gives a broad wave.

"Good luck with… whatever I just walked in on."

He turns to go and Fred takes a few quick strides toward the door, not quite following him.

"You can stick around too," she calls.

He slips out and the door closes behind him. Fred deflates slightly, rebuffed.

"…if you want," she mutters.

"Well, that was bracing," Xander says.

He looks at Willow.

"Where'd you find that guy?"

Everyone's attention goes to Angel as he ignores the conversation around him, his gaze on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Belly of the Beast series. This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). I'm going to be posting updates more frequently now that I know how all the logistics work. More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.


	14. Alone Brooding and Stewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late May of 2003, after the season 4 finale of Angel ("Home") and the season 7 finale of Buffy ("Chosen"). To give Connor a normal life, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart and agreed to become the CEO of the L.A. branch. However, as Buffy prepared to battle The First Evil, Angel and his team readied a second front as instructed. With reports of Sunnydale being wiped off the map due to a supposed earthquake, it's unclear how the battle fared and the fates of Buffy and her allies are unknown.
> 
> Someone else returns from Sunnydale, but doesn't exactly get a warm welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of Part One of my Belly of the Beast series. I have Part Two and Part Three written. I'm going to take a short break from posting because I'm sick, but I will start putting up Part Two shortly. I'm not altogether happy with Part Three, so I'm going to try to put it through an edit before I post it. Stuff is happening! Thank you for reading!
> 
> This also appeared on my Tumblr (http://dingoes8myrp.tumblr.com/). More to come! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story. Constructive criticism welcome.

Spike walks through the door of the Hyperion, starting off at a rush and stopping when he sees everybody in the lobby. He's surprised, but relieved at the collection of faces before him. Spike is wearing his long leather coat over a black t-shirt, worn jeans, and well-worn boots.

"What's this then? Somebody forget to invite me to the party?" he says.

Angel looks away from the door and leans his back against the desk. He's troubled, but can't say why. Willow shakes her head at Xander at his sarcastic phrasing.

"Try not to get all judgmental with Conner," she says. "He's just normal. He's not used to all this bump-in-the-night stuff."

Xander nods in understanding. It wasn't long ago that he and Willow were just normal. Spike frowns, confused, and takes a seat on one of the sofas. 

"What the bloody hell is goin' on 'round here, then?" he asks.

Spike's question is posed to the room in general, no one in particular. Willow looks to Angel, furious.

"And YOU! What the hell are you doing, shacking up with Wolfram and Hart? 'Oh, these guys who have been trying to kill me and my friends for years? I'm just gonna go move into their Fortress of Solitude.' Yeah, there's a good idea."

Xander nudges Willow with his elbow.

"Nice Superman reference."

Willow rolls her eyes at him, appreciating the compliment, but not the timing. Spike leans forward, looking at Angel.

"Wait a minute, you're throwin' in with Wolfram and Hart? When the hell'd that happen?"

Spike isn't sure whether to believe that or not. He can't imagine why Angel would associate with Wolfram & Hart. Angel looks around, annoyed.

"I am not shacking up with Wolfram and Hart!"

"What ARE we doing, exactly, then?" Fred asks.

There's a pause and she shifts uncomfortably. She doesn't want to question Angel, but she wants to understand what's going on. She also wants to make sure Angel does have a plan and that he's thought this out.

"I mean, if we move over to their headquarters, use all their resources, won't we be sort of under their thumb? If we try to thwart their evil plans right under their noses, they’ll probably notice that, right?"

Spike points to Fred.

"This one's got a point," he says.

Angel sighs, frustrated, and having trouble focusing.

"That's why we have to be smart," Angel says. "We pay attention, figure out their weak points while they think they have us right where they want us."

"It's the 'having us right where they want us' part that worries me," Wesley says.

His voice is quiet. He's trying to be careful not to appear disloyal, but he is quite concerned about all this. Spike nods.

"Gotta agree with the stuffy watcher, mate."

He looks to Wesley.

"No offense."

Angel straightens.

"I'm done doing this."

"Doing what?" Wesley asks.

Angel starts to walk away, heading for the stairs. He calls over his shoulder to the others.

"Defending myself to the people who are supposed to be on my side."

Fred takes a few steps after him, upset.

"Angel, we are on your side!" she insists.

"I'm not," Spike mutters.

Xander looks around at everyone, feeling awkward.

"Is everyone else feeling very confused?" Xander asks.

"Right there with you," Spike says. "Good to see you made it out of Sunnydale. You too, Red."

It's a quiet sentiment he feels odd saying.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Willow says. "I mean, he has to, right?"

Xander shrugs.

"Yeah, but are they good reasons or evil, murdery ones?" he asks.

Spike stands, frowning at Xander and Willow. He understands there are bigger conversations happening around them, but he feels a bit offended and brushed off.

"Hell-o, as the guy who sort of saved all your skins back there, I think I'm entitled to some sort of greeting, yeah? Maybe a thank you?"

"Xander," Willow chides. "I'm sure he's not evil. Or-or murdery."

Spike stares at them, his expression going from annoyed to distressed. It's not like them to outright ignore him. Something must be wrong.

"Willow… Xander?"

Fred looks to Xander.

"No, of course not!" Fred says. "He's just… not very forthcoming with whatever plan he has."

"If he has one at all," Wesley adds.

Beginning to panic, Spike waves his arms, jumping up on a sofa and shouting.

"HEY! I'm bloody SHOUTING here! Isn't anyone going to pay me any soddin' mind?"

Everyone is quiet for a moment. Then Fred starts toward the stairs.

"I'm gonna go check on Angel," she says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Wesley asks.

"I just don't think he should be left alone brooding and stewing is all," she explains.

Incredulous, Spike steps down off the sofa, following after Fred as she walks up the stairs. He stands beside Wesley, who is watching Fred. From behind Spike, Cordelia's voice drifts over to him.

"They can't hear you," she says.

Spike turns to see her walk in from the office behind the desk. She walks right by Wesley and no one seems to notice her. Cordelia is wearing a white tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. Her hair is shorter than shoulder length and slicked back. Spike is surprised to see her and looks at her incredulously.

"Cordelia…" Spike begins.

He's not sure what to say to her. He hasn't had much interaction with Cordelia, and the few times he remembers weren't exactly pleasant. Of course, that was because he was actively trying to kill her and her friends, so he couldn't exactly blame her there. Cordelia gives a small smile.

"Yeah, normally I wouldn't be thrilled to see YOU either. But, neither of us is really in a position to be picky."

Cordelia speaks quickly, wanting to get the awkward introductions out of the way. It's been so long since she talked to another person, she's glad to be speaking to anybody at all, even if it is Spike. He shakes his head.

"No, that's not it," he says. "I mean, yeah, I suppose you're not my favorite person, but it's not as if I hate you. No more than anyone else, anyway."

Cordelia stares at him.

"Wow. Charming."

Xander looks to Willow.

"How's Dawn doing?" he asks.

"She's fine, I think," Willow says. "She… kind of got attacked by a vampire."

Xander is visibly alarmed.

"What?"

Spike's gaze ticks over to Xander and Willow at the mention of Dawn being attacked.

"She's okay," Willow says. "But there's the whole thing where she shouldn't have been wandering around to get attacked in the first place. A-anyway, she's fine."

Spike points to Xander and Willow and looks at Cordelia.

"Do you know what they're on about?"

"Oh," Cordelia says. 

She motions for him to follow her and they start walking away from the crowd and down a hallway. The voices of the others fade as they move.

"Okay," she says. "From what I gathered, Dawn gave somebody the slip and snuck out. But, while she was out on the town, she ran into a vampire who wasn't at all happy to see her. But, she's okay."

Spike frowns.

"Li'l bit's gonna send the whole lot of us to an early grave," he mutters.

He looks at her.

"Now, what's with all the silent treatment the two of us are gettin'?" he asks.

"That I'm not too sure about," Cordelia confesses. "At first I thought I was dead, but I found myself and it turns out, coma. Yay! But, I haven't figured out how to actually get back in my body yet."

"That's all well and good for you, luv, but what's that got to do with me?"

Cordelia looks up thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm guessing either you're in a coma too, or you're… you know, dead."

Spike stops walking and stares at Cordelia as she continues down the hallway.


End file.
